Caught Up In Your Web
by Sabrina Kirkland
Summary: Ophelia Stevens was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. That is, until she met Peter Parker. Peter/OC and Harry/OC if you squint. Please review!
1. Ophelia Stevens

**_Chapter One: Ophelia Stevens_**

"Good morning," Ophelia Stevens murmured to her steaming Starbucks coffee as she walked through the hustling streets of Manhattan, running late for her waitress job at the Silver Spoon diner, which would result in her being scolded by her boss. Ophelia hated her job but she couldn't quit. She needed the money to continue going to collage at the Empire State University. The people that came to the diner were always so rude, and Ophelia was always getting pinched by invisible hands - rudely pinched!

Still, she knew things could be worse. A lot worse. When she was little, Ophelia's parents would get drunk and beat her just for entertainment. The ebony-haired child had hated her parents and considered running away several times, but she was worried that they would find her and force her to come home, so she stayed. Ophelia stayed and put up with their shit for the next ten years until she found a coffee shop that was willing to give a sixteen-year-old girl a job and saved up enough money to rent a small apartment.

"Ophelia, you're late!" Her boss, Elliot Smith, boomed as she entered the '80's themed diner, bringing her out of her dark past. He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at her through dark hazel eyes.

Ophelia shed her coat and apologized, "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith. I overslept and I-"

Mr. Smith interrupted her, "Stop apologizing and get to work! I won't stand for excuses!" He disappeared into the kitchens, leaving behind a disgruntled dark-haired woman. She hung her overcoat and threw on her apron. Ophelia knew Mr. Smith was a hard-working man with a wife and children, but she wished he didn't have to act like a jerk all the damn time. The waitress downed the rest of her coffee and tossed it in the trash from six feet away, performing a fist-pump as it landed squarely in the trash bin._ If Mr. Smith fires me, I should join a woman's basketball team!_

Ophelia walked behind the counter just as the door opened, a young man walking into the near empty diner. He was very attractive with a mop of dark brown hair looking like he just rolled out of bed. Thick glasses framed baby blue eyes and he had a goofy grin on his face. He was dressed in a navy blue button-down shirt and dress pants. He had a toned, slightly muscular runner's body and Ophelia wondered if he ran track.

"Hello," He said shyly as he slid into a stool that was tucked into the counter. Now that she could see him more clearly, Ophelia realized she knew this man. He attended Empire State Collage - just like her - and she recalled seeing him getting roughed up by some jerks in the hallway. Peter Parker, was it? "I'd like a black coffee, please."

"Coming right up," Ophelia flashed him a smile and got to work on his beverage while watching him out of the corner of her eye. Peter drummed his fingers on the counter, his gaze directed to the small television hung on the wall. It was a news report covering Spiderman's latest heroic act.

A dreamy sigh escaped the waitress. All though she wouldn't admit it - to herself nor to her friends - she had a major crush on the superhero. And who wouldn't? Spidey protected the city relentlessly, saved over 10,000 people's lives, and was given the key to the city for saving Gwen Stacy - Ophelia's best friend. Ophelia was amazed and slightly jealous when Gwen gave Spiderman a kiss while he hanged upside down from a string of his web. Gwen swore up and down that it was just a "thank you" kiss and insisted she wasn't stealing Ophelia's man.

_Not that Spiderman would ever want to hang out with a boring girl like me,_ she thought as placed the mug of coffee in front of her fellow student. Peter thanked her and took a small sip of the coffee. Ophelia went down to the far end of the counter-top and heaved herself onto it so she could watch Spiderman as he swung from buliding to building with his string on the television. _He could have any woman in the world._

Peter, having noticed her interest in the masked hero, asked, "You're a fan, Miss..." He squinted at her name tag, "...Ophelia?"

She nodded and pushed a strand of her black hair out of her face. "I really like him. He saved my best friend's life. I don't know what I'd do if she had died; she's like a sister to me. I wish I could meet him in person."

Peter remained in a thoughtful silence for a moment before saying softly, "Spiderman seems like a good guy, so I'll be willing to bet that if you're ever in trouble, he'll be there to help."

Ophelia looked over his shoulder and smiled at him again, feeling a bit more cheerful now. "Thanks."

"Ophelia!" Mr. Smith's voice sounded from the kitchens. "I got an apple pie here with your name on it!"

The young woman rolled her dark green eyes and strolled into the kitchens, somehow much more eager to face the day.

**_End Chapter One_**


	2. Black Minds

_**Chapter Two: Black Minds**_

Ophelia was in a panic.

She had turned her four-room apartment upside down, turned over furniture, opened cupboards, emptied out drawers, but she couldn't find it.

Her silver diamond bracelet.

Gwen had bought it for her eighteenth birthday - it was her good luck charm - and it was worth over nine hundred dollars and she had lost it. Ophelia couldn't believe she'd allow this to happen. Her Husky/German Shepherd mix, Onyx, watched his master dash from room to room, his fluffy tail wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth without a care in the world.

Ophelia kneeled in front of Onyx, cupped his large face in her palms, and asked seriously while looking him in the eye, "Did you eat my bracelet?"

The dark brown dog pushed his head forward and licked her nose. She groaned in distress and buried her face in his chest fur, kicking herself for not buying a jewelry box. Onyx got to his paws and withdrew from his owner, leaving her to smash her face into the wooden floor boards.

"The hell happened to Man's Best Friend?" She grumbled.

Onyx's only response was a tail wag.

* * *

When Ophelia walked into her English class, Mrs. Donaldson was already talking and almost all of the seats were occupied. She considered just ditching school for the day and searching for her bracelet when Mrs. Donaldson said, "Oh, well if it isn't Miss Stevens. How nice of you to join us."

About forty pairs of eyes were turned towards her and she felt herself blush to the roots of her hair. She_ hated_ being singled out. And Mrs. Donaldson always did this to her! Well, it didn't matter. She was a student, and she was taking her class, like a student should.

"Hello, Mrs. Donaldson." Ophelia said, not making any effort to hide the snarl in her voice. "I apologize for being late. I had a hard time getting up this morning."

The lecturer scrunched up her nose and told her, "Just take a seat, Miss Stevens."

Ophelia glanced around the classroom and saw the only seat was in the far back, excluded from the other students. She pushed her way past other students and settled into the seat, bringing out her spiral notebook and textbooks from her bag. Ophelia tried very hard to pay attention to what Mrs. Donaldson was drawling on about, but she kept getting distracted and began doodling blue and red spiders on blank pages of her notebook.

By the time class ended, she had drawn an almost life-like picture of her hero.

Onyx was curled up in his basket, nose tucked under his paw and tail hanging out the side of the basket when Ophelia came home. The dark-haired woman sighed tiredly and crashed on her couch, turning on the TV and watching the Big Bang Theory, her favorite TV show. Onyx padded over to her and nuzzled her hand.

"Hey, bud," she said softly, scratching him behind the ears, just the way he liked. "Good day?"

He looked at her with big brown eyes and licked her open palm. She turned her gaze back to the television and the Big Bang Theory had been interrupted by a news report. A well-known jewelry store was being robbed by six gun-wielding robbers wearing hospital scrubs and there were hostages. The entire police force had been stationed in front of the building with their rifles aimed at the front door. Ophelia sat forward on her couch and stared at the TV screen.

"As far as we know, no hostages have been harmed," The female news reporter said into her microphone. "And no ransoms have been made. Detectives are looking into any other known robberies similar to this one while the Chief of Police has given orders- wait, what's that?" The reporter's attention had switched to something out of frame and the cameraman moved the camera to focus in on what she saw. A blurry blue-and-red shape was swinging his way towards the jewelry store on a string of web.

Ophelia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Spiderman, thank God. The crowd's cries of dismay quickly turned into cheering as Spiderman appeared. Out of freaking no where.

Suddenly, Ophelia's cellphone blared Pink's "Just Give Me A Reason". She pressed talk and said, "Hello?"

"Ophi, are you seeing what's on TV?!" Gwen squeed, making Ophelia hold the cell a couple of inches away from her ear. "Isn't Spidey amazing?!"

"Yes, yes," Ophelia said tiredly, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Did you call me just to fangirl over Spiderman?"

She could just feel Gwen smirking on the other end. "C'mon, like you weren't fangirling too."

Knowing it would just make her look worse if she denied it, she turned her phone off and threw it to the end of the couch, burying it with a pillow. She turned back to the TV and saw that it had changed back to the Big Bang Theory.

_Awww! I missed everything!_ Ophelia thought sadly, turning off the Television and dragging her feet as she walked to her bedroom._ I guess it'll just have to wait until tomorrow, then. _

**_End Chapter Two_  
**

**Author's Rant: Yaay! Second chapter! ^v^ A big thank you to LibertyBelle2049 for being the first to review and to my lovely followers: LanaaLuthor, MansonJ, nekochan354, and LibertyBelle2049! Hope you guys stick around for a while! You guys like Ophelia's ringtone? LOL, laters, gee! **


End file.
